<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Within His Power by ficforthought</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244438">Within His Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought'>ficforthought</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, First Time, Inappropriate Use of Nephilim Powers, M/M, Season/Series 14, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, implied bottom!sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With most of his soul gone, Jack is <i>done</i> with Sam and Dean dancing around this thing between them and takes matters into his own hands.</p><p>OR</p><p>Jack plays matchmaker by using his powers in a helpful way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Within His Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had terrible writer's block the past few weeks, forgive me if this is rusty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even before he started losing his soul, Jack could see there was something <i>more</i> between the Winchesters than regular brothers. He’s well aware that there’s nothing ‘regular’ about these men, their lives are unlike anyone else’s he’s ever heard of or read about. They’ve each been to Hell and back, they’re the guys who’ve saved the world multiple times and lost almost everyone they love in the process. The weight of that as well as unknown numbers of other people they couldn’t save is a heavier load than anyone should have to carry, yet they cope as best they can by splitting that load, sharing it between them like they share everything else. Well, almost everything else.</p><p>Maybe the soulmate bond is the underlying cause, the hand of destiny guiding them to each other in some way, but after months of observing them Jack believes there’s so much more to it, and even with his limited knowledge he knows it’s something very special. In all the books he’s read, the films, TV shows and documentaries he’s watched he knows other family relationships aren’t anything like this. Sam and Dean have given up everything for one another, forgiven each other for all kinds of wrongs, given their own lives and that’s not something regular siblings do. Parents sacrifice for their children all the time but the kind of devotion the brothers have to each other goes beyond that, it’s only ever seen in people who are completely and desperately in love, so much so that being without the other physically pains them. </p><p>Jack’s seen the way they look at each other, their love shining like a beacon, as well as the lust and longing in the glances they throw each other when they think nobody else can see. Now the time has come for Jack to take action because they obviously won’t do it themselves, both either too stubborn or too scared, probably both. He doesn’t see any harm in forcing their hands when it’s for their own good. It only took a flick of a couple of fingers to pin the taller man to the wall and keeping him there barely takes a thought, an additional flick and Dean wasn’t able to fight him any more than Sam was.</p><p>“We could have avoided this,” he says in a flat, almost bored sounding tone, “you’re <i>making</i> me do this because it’s the only way you’ll see what’s right in front of you.”</p><p>“Jack, please,” Sam pleads, “you’re confused about how things work, you’ve got it all wrong.”</p><p>“No,” Jack replies, the frustration he feels coming out in his tone of voice, “<i>you’re</i> wrong, Sam,” he looks between the two men, “you’re both so blind, I’m helping you to see the truth.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Jack, if you had all of your soul you’d understand how far off the reservation this is. Just let us go and we can forget about it.” Dean says, attempting to sound reasonable, no doubt, but all it does is irritate the Nephilim even more.</p><p>Jack frowns at his surrogate fathers and raises his hand a little higher, “It doesn’t make any sense, you deserve to be happy, how much longer do you think you can keep denying yourselves?” he asks, the tingle of his powers building in his fingertips as he concentrates, waves of energy pushing Dean closer to his brother. Sam grunts at the impact of Dean’s naked chest colliding with his, followed by a small groan as Jack lifts his other hand, curling it slightly to pull the younger Winchester’s hips forward to meet his brother’s. </p><p>“Stop, Jack, this is insane!” the taller man grits out. </p><p>“It’s OK, Sammy,” Dean tries to soothe him, probably thinking Jack can’t hear, “maybe if we just go along with it for now…”</p><p>“Are you <i>crazy?</i>” Sam replies, appalled, “Dean, this is ridiculous, he’s lost his damn mind, we need to set him straight not indulge him!”</p><p>“<i>That’s enough</i>,” Jack snaps, his patience wearing thin. He walks to stand beside them, looking between their nervous faces. He purposely waited to do anything until both of them were turning in for the night so there were less clothes involved. Dean was in his t-shirt and boxers, Sam a t-shirt and sleep pants when he’d called them both to the older man’s room. If Jack had wanted to he could have made them strip each other completely, he has the power to do it, but he settled for shirtless because despite what some might think, he’s not a monster and this isn’t for his benefit. The brothers' nakedness will only be for each other, not him, and before the night is over they <i>will</i> be naked. He doesn’t want to force their hands more than necessary, he’s providing a push - or gigantic shove, as it’s turning out - in the right direction, “it’s obvious how much you want each other, so why don’t you just give in?”</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about, kid,” Dean answers, no small amount of panic in his eyes, now, or maybe it’s fear.</p><p>“I know more than you think.” Jack replies, flatly. He turns to look at Sam, “When you didn’t have your soul you had lots of sex, right?” he watches a small frown cross Sam’s face and can see the man wondering what that has to do with anything, “Even when you were back with Dean instead of hunting with Samuel,” Jack takes a step closer so that he’s only inches away and can watch both of their faces more intently, “are you trying to tell me that you didn’t look at Dean then and get tempted even more? Didn’t you think about finally taking what you wanted without the guilt having a soul brings?” </p><p>Sam immediately shakes his head, an anguished “No, never!” falling from his lips in a rush as he resolutely avoids his brother’s eyes. </p><p>Jack shakes his head in frustration and leans forward, “You’re <i>lying</i>, Sam, I can feel it. We’re not out in the world with civilians now, it’s just us, you can be honest, you both need to be honest.” He watches as the younger Winchester’s cheeks flush and a faint sheen of sweat is starting to form across his forehead and over his top lip. His breaths are coming faster and the pulse in his neck is throbbing visibly harder under the skin. </p><p>Dean frowns, blinking several times as he looks at his brother’s face but there’s no response. The Nephilim slowly sweeps two fingers up through the air to tip Sam’s chin slightly. When their eyes finally meet Dean licks his lips, “Sammy?” he rasps, almost in a whisper as if speaking any louder will send his brother running even though they can’t go anywhere.</p><p>A pained sound escapes Sam’s lips before he closes his eyes, and Jack sees the moment he admits defeat, “I’m so sorry,” he says, voice cracking. At Dean’s hitched breath the taller man screws up his eyes tighter and clenches his jaw, looking like he’s bracing himself for a punch. He jumps when his brother’s hand grips the side of his neck, his thumb resting next to Sam’s Adam’s apple which bobs as he swallows hard.</p><p>Jack’s finger twitches, slightly, forcing Dean’s head closer, his grunt making Sam’s eyes fly open. The Nephilim watches them carefully for a few seconds, waiting to see whether he needs to push more. The brothers exchange a long look, somehow communicating without words in that way they have that nobody else will ever understand. After a while Sam licks his lips, nervously, and Jack’s pleased when Dean’s eyes follow the path of his brother’s tongue. They’re both breathing heavily now, Sam’s hair moving slightly with Dean’s breath blowing against his face. The tiniest motion of Jack’s finger and he moves them so close that their lips are almost touching, keeping a little pressure there so they can’t move apart. He can almost taste the want crackling in the air and knows he won’t have to force the issue for much longer.</p><p>Sam jumps again when his brother’s fingers move from neck to cheek, cupping it softly, thumb stroking once over Sam’s bottom lip. Dean swallows this time, a pleading look on his face until the younger man nods so minutely that the movement can only be seen because Jack’s so close, but he knows Dean’s so attuned to his brother that he’d never have missed it. His own chest burns a little and the Nephilim realises he’s been holding his breath, waiting for something to happen. He’s about to push the men closer together when Sam dips his head enough to press his lips to Dean’s for a few seconds before pulling back as far as he can considering he’s pressed up against the wall.</p><p>Dean rests his forehead on Sam’s cheek, taking a few shaky breaths and gathering himself before he looks back up with a pained expression. They look at each other for a long moment before Sam nods more vigorously than before, the older man’s shoulders immediately relax a little and this time it’s him that moves to press a firmer kiss to his brother’s lips for a few seconds longer. When he gets no resistance he pulls back for air before diving back in, both opening their mouths and deepening the kiss. Sam lets out a small moan and moves his hand to Dean’s hip, pulling him closer and instinctively rolling his hips where they’re flush against each other. The older man pulls away with sharp gasp, lust glazed eyes flying up to meet his brother’s gaze, face flushed pink under the freckles dotted over his cheeks. </p><p>Jack takes a step back and releases his hold enough that both men can move their arms, and they’re instantly holding on to one another. Sam wraps his free arm around Dean’s back, pulling him even closer while Dean threads one hand into Sam’s hair at the nape of his neck, the other going to his brother’s waist, thumb brushing the bare skin of Sam’s hip where his pyjamas are riding low. Another nod and a relieved smile from the younger sibling and Dean leans in, a quick flash of tongue catching Jack’s eye before it disappears into Sam’s mouth, moans coming from both as Dean rolls his hips forward this time. </p><p>Once Jack’s sure that both men are concentrating only on each other, he takes a few steps back, completely releasing his hold on them. He has no idea if they felt the change but either way their hands are attempting to touch everywhere all at once, kissing like they’re trying to devour each other, moaning and whimpering when something feels particularly good. As soon as a needy ‘please, Dean, I want you inside me’ and a lustful growl in return meet Jack’s ears he moves further away, glancing down at the movement of Dean’s hand reaching into Sam’s pants before he does. Now the dam has broken he’s sure there’s no going back for the brothers, and a satisfied smile crosses his lips as he quickly and quietly leaves the room, giving them privacy. </p><p>Other people might not understand or approve of this aspect of Sam and Dean’s relationship, but even with only part of his soul left Jack knows that he’s happy for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>